


Ink and Vine Intertwined

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kim Jongin | Kai, Florist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Oblivious Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Tattoo Artist Byun Baekhyun, Tattoo Artist Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: If there was one thing that Jongin was sure of, it was that the owner of the flower shop next door was too adorable to handle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Upload of my handwritten tweetfic from last year, in a more easily readable format! Basically a collection of short chapters in a tattooer/florist AU, and I know this has been done several times before, but heeeeey, originality lies in the story, not the trope/concept! It's how you spin it and make it yours, my babes!

 If there was one thing that Jongin was sure of, it was that the owner of the flower shop next door was too adorable to handle.

 Not long after Jongin and Baekhyun had moved their tattoo shop to a larger studio, the flower shop had opened next to them, and with the flowers came Do Kyungsoo. Small and cute and with the most enchanting smile Jongin had ever seen. And Jongin had seen a lot of smiles.

 Baekhyun had quickly befriended the florist, but Jongin became extremely shy around cute people, and had yet to move on from ‘acquaintance’ to ‘friend’. Which slightly annoyed Jongin, because he would  _ love _ to get to know Kyungsoo.

 “Just start talking to him, it’s as easy as that,” Baekhyun sighed, wiping away some ink before once again putting the tattoo machine against skin.

 “It’s not as easy as that,” Jongin groaned, pressing his face against the headrest of the tattooing chair he was straddling. “I’m socially awkward!”

 “You’re not socially awkward, Nini,” Baekhyun snorted, leaning back a little to take a look at his handiwork. “You’re just… Cute guy awkward.”

 “But he’s not awkward around you,” Baekhyun’s human canvas piped up, making the two tattoo artists look at him in surprise.

 Baekhyun burst out laughing as Jongin rolled his eyes.

 “Yeah, I don’t get it either,” Baekhyun fake sniffled. “Hurts my cute little heart!”

 “Okay, I’m going, I don’t want to witness your flirting while crying over my own love life,” Jongin muttered, standing up and giving Chanyeol’s shoulder a pat as Baekhyun snickered and turned around to get some more ink. “Don’t faint this time around, Baekhyun’s too small to make sure you don’t split your head open on something.”

 It was to the symphony of outraged cries that Jongin headed into the back of the studio, quickly gathering his things and walking outside.

 Just to stop dead in his tracks, his heart in his throat suffocating him.

 Because also in the alley out back was Kyungsoo, throwing some trash away. At the sound of the door closing, Kyungsoo turned around in surprise, before flashing his famous heart-shaped smile.

 Okay, it might not be famous, but it should be!

 “Jongin-ah!” Kyungsoo greeted him, and all Jongin could do was give a small bow. “Long time no see!”

 “Ah, yeah,” Jongin oh so gracefully managed to get out, heart fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird in his chest.

 Kyungsoo always managed to make Jongin into a blushing, stuttering mess, and Jongin found this rather unfair. It really did not help Jongin’s chances either…

 “As talkative as always,” Kyungsoo chuckled, the sound like music to Jongin’s ears. “I’d love to have a longer conversation with you, but unfortunately, I have to get back inside. See you around?”

 Jongin nodded dumbly, groaning as the door closed behind Kyungsoo.


	2. Chapter 2

 The first time Jongin heard Kyungsoo sing it had been an early morning. Jongin had been on his way to open the tattoo shop for an early appointment, but had come to a stop next to the open door of Kyungsoo’s shop.

 Curious to the point of forgetting his shyness, Jongin had peeked inside, and found the florist watering his plants and humming along to the song playing on the radio.

 There was just something so wholesome and cosy with the picture painted in front of him that Jongin could do nothing more than just stand and stare, as Kyungsoo moved around in his shop.

 Turning, Kyungsoo caught sight of Jongin, startling so badly that he splashed water from his watering can onto himself and the floor.

 Gasping, Jongin hurried inside whilst apologizing profusely, flailing a little as he tried to find something to dry the water up with.

 “Jongin-ah, hey, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo said, holding out a hand to stop Jongin, simultaneously putting the watering can down. “Believe me, this isn’t the first time I’ve gotten wet while watering plants.”

 Jongin blinked timidly as he tried to keep his mind safe for work, clasping his hands in front of him.

 “It was my fault, though, by scaring you,” Jongin shyly pointed out. “At least let me help you?”

 Kyungsoo looked at Jongin for a moment, and indiscernible look in his eyes, before he smiled softly.

 “Sure, I’ll show you where the mop is, you can mop while I change clothes,” Kyungsoo agreed, and after having put his bag down, Jongin followed the florist into the back to get the mop and get to work - hopefully finishing up before his appointment was supposed to arrive.

 In the end, Jongin managed to open the shop and finish preparing his work station just as his client walked through the door, but that was okay. According to Baekhyun, Jongin was disgustingly happy for the rest of the day, and Jongin could do nothing more than cheerfully agree.


	3. Chapter 3

 One day, Kyungsoo peeked into the tattoo shop, giving a bright smile as he spotted Jongin at the counter, quickly walking over to him.

 “Jongin-ah!” Kyungsoo called out, before noticing the drawing beneath Jongin’s hands. “Oh, what is this? May I see?”

 Internally panicking, Jongin was so close to ripping the drawing apart, but forced himself to nod and let Kyungsoo pick the paper up.

 “Wow, this is so cool,” Kyungsoo said, awe in his voice that had Jongin stand up a bit straighter. “Why a penguin, though?”

 “Uh, no reason,” Jongin managed to squeak out. “Just felt like it?”

 “He’s been drawing birds lately, both owls and penguins,” Baekhyun supplied as he joined them, leaning on the counter next to Jongin. “Long time no see, Soo!”

 Kyungsoo took one last look at the drawing, before putting it down and smiling at Baekhyun.

 “Hi, Baekhyun. Do you mind if I borrow Jongin-ah for a moment?”

 Baekhyun looked over at Jongin with raised eyebrows, and Jongin honestly did not know if he wanted to run or follow.

 “Sure, as long as you return him in the same condition as you got him,” Baekhyun joked, making Kyungsoo chuckle. “What do you need him for?”

 “Tall people stuff,” Kyungsoo said, giving a long-suffering sigh.

 A bit miffed, Baekhyun gave a pout that Jongin barely caught, still blinking in shock.

 “I’m tall too!” Baekhyun protested, making both Jongin and Kyungsoo snort.

 “You’re not that much taller than me, you’re obviously too short if I’m here asking for help,” Kyungsoo said, before turning to Jongin again, smiling. “Is it okay for you?”

 Jongin managed a slightly too energetic smile, before looking down at his schedule, then nodding a bit more calmly.

 “Great!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, motioning for Jongin to follow.

 As soon as Kyungsoo had turned around, Jongin sent Baekhyun a panicked look, but Baekhyun merely waved it away, mouthing a ‘Go get him, tiger!’ that had Jongin frowning.

 Quickly packing his drawing supplies away, Jongin then hurried after Kyungsoo, heart beating a thousand miles an hour.

 And so, Jongin spent half an hour rearranging hanging baskets, coming out of the flower shop all exhausted, but still feeling so good about himself. He had been helpful to Kyungsoo, and managed to not drop a single thing! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love awkward tattooer Nini, decked out in tattoos and piercings but so shy and soft-hearted and blushy with Kyungsoo around, ugh!


End file.
